Scooby Doo: In TV LAND!
by ChoOri ShinObi
Summary: ZZZZZOINKS! Scooby and the gang get zapped into the 20th century TV!Whats to become of the gang as they go through MTV, the OC.... and all this crazy mayhem!


**disclaimer: **i dont own scooby doo

" WELCOME TO TV LAND! "

note everything will be in script format cuz its easier to read and what not...

_What happens to Scooby and the gang when they get zapped into the 20th century TELEVISION WORLD? Not only that, what happens when the group starts to get lost one by one! Will the gang find eachother through the bizarre TV LAND WORLD of the 20th century! Its bizarre! Read to find out! _

**Chapter 1 : AN ORDINARY DAY... **

Scooby and the gang are at their secret underground lair ... watching television

Shaggy: Like zoinks!

Velma: What is it Shaggy?

Shaggy: Oh nothing, I just wanted to say that

Velma: Oh... oO;;

Fred: You know guys, its summer! Shouldnt we do something less... boring?

Daphne: I agree with Freddy! We should go to the beach!

Velma: No we did that yesterday shows her sock tan

Daphne: Oh right... how bout the mall!

Shaggy: We have no money, what could we possibly do there?

Daphne: Well we could go there and hang out and like totally pretend we have money! or maybe we can get desperate and beg Freddy to shoplift for us! claps

Velma: OO

Shaggy: --;;

Freddy: .. '

Velma: Daphne... thats just wrong

Daphne: Your right, what was I thinking... shame

Fred: I have an idea!

Gang: WHAT! excited

Fred: Lets go solve a mystery!

Velma: But we havent had one in months!

Fred: Yeah so...

Velma: So... how can we solve one if there isnt a MYSTERY?

Fred: I dont know I was just suggesting sheesh! Always acts so superior

Velma: WHAT! your the one who blah ablah blah

( soon everyone starts to argue for no apparent reason out of sheer boredom... )

Scooby: ra ra ra ra... comes out of the shower with a bathrobe and accidentally trips over the cable wire and knocks over a glass of water, slides across the floor and hits the TV

LOUD ZAPPING NOISES

Fred: AAAAAH! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Daphne: Oh my God! freddy!

Fred: - dissapears -

Scooby: # ow...

Velma: NO WAY! OO

Daphne: WHAT? WHAT!

points at the TV SCREEN -

Fred: uh guys? Guys? where am I? What? Trident commercial! NOOOOOOOOOOOO where am i! I gotta get out of here... what happened!

Velma: OO The electrical resource of the cable wires, which were caused in case of an animal's distortment in vision, must have lead to this cause of conspiracy...

Shaggy: HUh?

Velma: Scoobys clumsyness got freddy zapped inside the TV!

Shaggy& Scooby: Ohhh...

Shaggy: so what do we do!

Velma notes a remote control -

Velma: Its crazy but it just might work! aims remote at the gang

Daphne: Uh Velma?

Velma: presses power button ZAPPP"

the gang gets zapped inside the TV

Daphne: Where are we? Whats that loud talking I hear?

Velma: Im not sure what channel we are on...

Shaggy: Like zoinks! Wheres Fred!

just then a big black guy jumps in front of them -

Gang: AAAAH!

50 CENT: Yo YOoyoYOO ! welCome to my shOW! Want Some BacKstage PasseS and ShiT? Nah Mayne?

Shaggy: w-who are y-you?

50 CENT: WHO AM I! IM FIDDY CENT YO!

Velma: Well IM Velma Dinkly, Hi , I was wondering what year is this?

50 CENT: 2005, where you been gurl!

Velma: Oh my! Doesnt look so futuristic to me... --;;

50 CENT: yeh yeh well enjkoy da show yo!

Shaggy: o-okay..

Daphne: Oh wait! Velma the remote! - on teh floor -

Velma: Good eye Daphne! Now lets see... dangit the channels surely have changed well, we will have to see! ZZZZAP

OO

underwater

Scooby: OOH! i RIG RINAPPLE! big pinapple..

spongebob music plays

Daphne: Were underwater?

Velma: OO suppose...

Shaggy: Wait! if were underwater how come theres a beach? oO ting.

Velma: Good question..

suddenly a square character with an annoying laugh runs up to them -

SpongeBob: HOWDY FOLKS! YOU FOLKS LOOK LOST! NEED SOME HELP?

Daphne: EEEEEEEK! ITS A TALKING SPONGE!

SpongeBob: OMG! ITS A HUMAN!

Velma: Now calm down everyone! At least hes animated Daphne, hes our kind

Shaggy: Yeah Velmas got a point

Velma: Now Mr Spongebob? Yes we do need your help

SpongeBob: Sure thang! What is it?

Velma: Well were looking for a tall blonde male... about YEY high, and this WIDE and ...

SpongeBob: (doesnt know what BLONDE Is... but anyway..) uh huh uh HUH smiles yeS! i know EXACTLY what your looking for! COme with me!

Velma: See told ya hes okay!

10 minutes later -

Velma: Uh ... SpongeBob...?

SpongeBob: Isnt this what your looking for?

Velma: This is a rock!

SpongeBob: laughs annoyingly again and flies away... yes he can FLY!

Daphne: Its no use we will never get Freddy back!

Shaggy: Uh OH... thats not our only problem now!

Velma: Wheres Scooby! AWW MAN!

Daphne: I guess we DO have a mystery on our hands!

Velma: I guess " this is so stupid... " ZAAAAAAAAP

SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA : LOCATION -

Phantom PLanet's CALIFORNIA song is heard in the background -

( of course, THE OC! )

(Mischa Barton)Marissa: Omg hes just making me mad BLah b LAH bLAH

(Adam Brody)Cohen: You should listen to him and drama drama more drama blah blah blah etc...

Velma: OH no, more 3d humans

TO BE CONTINUED...

okay, I know that wasnt the greatest but I just felt like writing a fiction so i did!

I know this one was boring but I promise it will get funnier :D just keep reading!

I wont continue unless I have at LEAST 3 reviewers : so please review! THANKS

special guestars on this chapter:

**Rapper 50 CENT and the MTV productions**

**SpongeBob Squarepants**

**Mischa Barton of THE OC**

**Adam Brody of THE OC**

**xP**


End file.
